Still loving you
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: 'Il est trop tard pour eux', Ishido Shuuji le sait. Pourtant, quand depuis qu'Endou est réapparut devant lui, il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il se trompe. Tout comme Endou qui, de son côté, semble enfin émerger de la profonde déprime dans laquelle le départ de son premier amour l'a plongé.


Ishido Shuuji regarda la porte se fermer, impassible, masquant à sa vue la silhouette blanche et orange tant aimée.

Il s'assura d'être seul avant de s'affaler contre le mur, la main crispée sur sa poitrine. La souffrance était insupportable. Le jeune homme blond parvenait à peine à respirer. Il avait l'impression que l'air était entièrement aspiré hors de la pièce.

Il ferma ses yeux noirs, posant son front contre le mur dont la fraîcheur ne parvenait en rien à calmer le mal de tête qui s'ajoutait à la douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine.

Comment les choses avaient-elles dégénérées à ce point ? Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il perde tout ? Pourquoi avait-il tout gâché ? Quand sa vie avait-elle basculée dans l'enfer ?

Ishido se redressa péniblement et entrouvrit la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle d'à côté.

Vide.

Evidemment.

''Il'' était parti et ne reviendrait pas.

_ C'est mieux comme ça…

Oui, c'était la vérité. C'était bien mieux de rester loin de ''lui''.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y enferma pour être certain de ne pas être dérangé. Il poussa un profond soupir las en se laissant tomber dans son plus confortable fauteuil. Et là, il laissa de grosses larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Il éclata en sanglots, le visage enfouit entre ses mains.

Depuis des années, il attendait ce moment où il pourrait enfin ''le'' revoir. Mais quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, il n'avait put que ''le'' repousser. Il était trop tard pour eux, de toute façon.

Le blond récupéra son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste rouge et en sorti une photo vieille de 10 ans. Un couple d'adolescents, le garçon blond tenant l'appareil à bout de bras, le garçon brun l'embrassant sur la joue, les bras autour de son cou. Il se dégageait un tel bonheur de la photo… Un bonheur qui avait disparu.

_ Endou…

_oOo_

Endou respira profondément, les yeux fermé. Il força un sourire à étirer ses lèvres. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. L'homme qui contrôlait désormais le football, l'Empereur Sacré qui se faisait appeler Ishido Shuuji… C'était Gouenji.

Il lui avait tellement manqué…

_ Endou-kun, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rentrer ?

Il sursauta et se retourna. Quand était-il arrivé devant chez lui ?

Natsumi le regardait depuis le porche en souriant tranquillement.

Il haïssait ce sourire. Pourtant il agita la main en direction de la jeune femme. Sa femme. A chaque fois qu'il le réalisait, son cœur explosait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait envie d'hurler.

Ce n'était pas cette vie là qu'il voulait ! Ce n'était pas avec Natsumi qu'il voulait être ! Ce n'était pas elle qu'il désirait ! Il ne l'aimait même pas !

Il ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé marié avec elle. Il s'était laisser sombrer dans une profonde dépression après le départ de Gouenji et Natsumi l'avait harcelé nuit et jour. Il ne pouvait que supposer qu'il avait finit par dire oui pour qu'elle arrête, sans réaliser ce que cela impliquait. La jeune femme avait toujours fait semblant d'ignorer l'amour entre Endou et Gouenji.

Endou réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de rentrer en faisant semblant que tout allait bien. Parce que non, il n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout ! Il se laissait mourir de chagrin un peu plus chaque jour et personne excepté Kidou et Fudou, en couple depuis 10 ans, n'en avait conscience.

_ Désolé Natsumi, je dois encore faire des trucs à Raimon… pour l'équipe.

Il tourna vivement les talons et se mit à courir, sans attendre de réponse. Il voulait fuir le plus loin possible. Loin de Natsumi qu'il ne supportait plus de voir. Loin de cette maison où il n'était absolument pas à sa place.

Mais plus que tout, il voulait revoir son seul amour. Il désirait retrouver celui sans qui sa vie n'était rien de plus que l'enfer sur Terre.

_ Gouenji…

_oOo_

_De nombreux matchs plus tard, sur une île loin de tout : ''God Eden''…_

Ishido observa le match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Plus précisément, il regardait le coach de l'équipe adverse qui était entré en personne sur le terrain pour aider ses joueurs. Le jeune homme blond crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il voulait le rejoindre. Il voulait de nouveau filer vers le but adverse avec le jeune homme au bandeau orange dans son dos.

Le brun leva les yeux vers la plus haute tribune. Ishido frémit en croisant ce regard qui l'avait envouté dès leur première rencontre.

_oOo_

Endou se recentra sur le match. Il savait que Gouenji était là-haut, invisible mais bien présent. Il arrêta le ballon qui fonçait droit vers lui. Il était puissant, mais bien loin de ceux que pouvait tirer son ''ace stricker''.

_oOo_

Endou s'éloigna une fois le match finit, laissant ses joueurs entre les mains de Kidou, Fudou et tous les autres. Son meilleur ami avait bien tenté de le faire revenir, mais il avait refusé. Il savait que Gouenji était quelque part sur cette île. Il devait le trouver. Et puis au moins, plus il resterait longtemps au ''God Eden'', moins il devrait supporter Natsumi. Il n'était même pas obligé de répondre à ses nombreux appels et messages, pouvant utiliser les excuses panne de batterie ou pas de réseau en fonction de son humeur !

Le jeune homme brun secoua la tête. Il s'enfonça entre les arbres.

Lorsqu'il émergea de la forêt, il était de retour au bâtiment abandonné où il avait abrité ses joueurs et ses amis et où il vivait depuis son arrivée sur cette île.

_oOo_

Ishido se glissa sous le couvert des arbres. Endou devait être reparti, maintenant. C'était mieux comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais la force de le repousser une seconde fois. Pas après l'avoir revu jouer.

Il secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se raconter ? Il n'aurait pas à repousser Endou s'ils se retrouvaient de nouveau face à face. Son ancien amant avait définitivement tourné la page sur leur histoire puisqu'il était marié avec Natsumi. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, après tout, la jeune femme tentait d'attirer l'attention d'Endou depuis le collège. Mais Endou n'avait jamais parut s'intéresser le moins du monde à elle.

Le jeune homme soupira profondément. Il déraillait totalement. Il devait chasser toutes ses pensées au loin et ne plus penser à ''lui''. Il était Ishido Shuuji, pas Gouenji Shuuya. Il était l'Empereur Sacré du 5ème Secteur, pas l'attaquant de feu au service de son capitaine.

Il leva les yeux en sortant du bois et regarda un bâtiment abandonné devant lui. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'était plus revenu là. Cet endroit était agréable, isolé de tout. Il pouvait tout oublier quand il s'y trouvait.

Il poussa la porte et se figea. Quelqu'un était venu ici récemment. Un matelas de fortune était installé dans un coin et un bon stock de nourriture dans un autre.

Des pas dans l'escalier de pierre qui menait à l'étage lui firent tourner la tête.

Un jeune homme brun avec un bandeau orange dans les cheveux descendait. Il ouvrit la bouche en écarquillant les yeux.

Le blond le fixa en silence.

Endou réagit le premier. Il se jeta à corps perdu dans les bras du jeune homme blond.

_ Gouenji !

Ishido se raidit. Il voulait tant répondre à cette étreinte désespérée… Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enrouler ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, une image surgit dans son esprit, formée par son imagination. Endou, son Endou, dans les bras de Natsumi, couchant avec elle… ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Le blond repoussa si violement le brun que ce dernier tomba, et serra les poings, s'enfonçant profondément les ongles dans ses paumes.

_ Je ne suis pas Gouenji !

Endou le regarda, toujours à terre. Il avait plus mal que jamais. Il savait que celui en face de lui était son premier amour, alors pourquoi Gouenji le niait-il ? L'avait-il oublié ? Mais surtout, pourquoi le repousser avec autant de violence ?

Mais si Gouenji feignait de ne pas être lui, pourquoi le jeune homme brun n'en profiterait-il pas ? C'était peut-être la dernière chance pour lui de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_ Je suis désolé… Vous ressemblait tellement à l'homme que j'aime… Il est parti du jour au lendemain sans me donner de raisons. Mais malgré ça, je l'aime tellement ! Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour le revoir !

Ishido se mordit violement la lèvre, luttant de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de prendre dans ses bras le jeune homme assit par terre qui le regardait avec tant de désespoir. Il savait qu'Endou n'était pas dupe et savait exactement qui il était réellement. Mais ainsi, ça pourrait peut-être leur permettre de communiquer, de se poser les questions restées sans réponses depuis trop longtemps.

_ Je ne comprends pas, Endou. J'ai … J'ai entendu dire que tu… vous étiez marié.

Endou baissa la tête, honteux.

_ Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ça… C'est la pire erreur de ma vie. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé. Après ton départ… Pardon, le départ de Gouenji, j'ai complètement perdu la raison. Je suppose que c'est arrivé pendant cette période.

_ Endou…

Le jeune homme blond serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent devant l'expression du jeune homme brun. Il avait l'air de se sentir affreusement coupable. En le voyant ainsi, Ishido cessa instantanément d'en vouloir à Endou pour cette histoire de mariage. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en tenir rigueur alors que le brun était le premier à souffrir le martyre de cette situation.

_ Gouenji et moi, on a tout les deux fait des erreurs mais… Mais je lui ai déjà tout pardonné ! J'espère tellement que Gouenji le pourra également… Je me souviens de tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. C'est impossible que tout soit effacé comme ça ! Je refuse de croire qu'il est trop tard pour nous !

En criant ces derniers mots, Endou laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, sans même s'apercevoir qu'il pleurait.

Cette fois ce fut trop pour le jeune homme blond.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant Endou et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il voulait effacer les larmes de son visage, la souffrance de son regard…

Endou hoqueta de surprise. Il finit par enrouler avec une certaine hésitation ses bras autour du jeune homme blond, avant de l'enlacer beaucoup plus fermement.

L'étreinte du blond se resserra. Avec Endou accroché si fort à lui, il pouvait enfin redevenir lui-même. Au diable tout le reste, cette histoire de contrôler le football, le mariage d'Endou, toutes ces années qui les avaient séparés… tout.

Ishido pouvait enfin redevenir Gouenji.

_ Il n'est pas trop tard… Il ne sera jamais trop tard pour nous ! Même quand nous serons vieux et incapable de taper dans un ballon sans nous faire mal aux os. Oh Endou... Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Endou s'écarta légèrement, tout en continuant de s'accrocher à lui. Les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. Et il n'était pas le seul à pleurer.

_ Gouenji… Moi aussi. Je t'aime tellement ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Il sourit alors et déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Gouenji. Une vague de bonheur et de désir mêlés l'envahi lorsqu'il sentit leurs langues se caresser. Il n'avait plus ressentit ces sensations depuis si longtemps… En fait, il n'y avait qu'avec Gouenji qu'il éprouvait ce type d'émotions et c'était absolument… merveilleux.

Ils approfondirent leur baiser en haletant.

Gouenji laissa Endou le pousser doucement en arrière sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il s'attendait à sentir la pierre froide contre son dos mais il se retrouva allongé par dieu sait quel miracle sur le matelas, ce qui était beaucoup plus confortable. Endou promena sensuellement ses lèvres sur le cou du jeune homme blond, descendant de plus en plus bas sur son torse, là où sa chemise blanche était ouverte. Gouenji regretta de ne pas avoir ouvert un ou deux boutons de plus.

Il était tout de même surprit. Depuis quand Endou était-il aussi entreprenant ? Cela dit, c'était très loin de lui déplaire. Il ferma à demi les yeux, se cambrant légèrement sous les caresses de son amant. Il pouvait sentir ses mains abimées glisser sous sa chemise, se promenant sur sa peau hâlée alors que son Endou parcourait sa bouche et son cou de baisers brûlants. Gouenji laissa un gémissement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

Endou s'écarta à regret et regarda Gouenji dans les yeux. Qu'ils étaient beaux, ces yeux noirs. Il pouvait s'y perdre pendant des heures.

_ Tu m'as terriblement, terriblement manqué… Shuuya…

Gouenji sourit, son cœur se gorgeant un peu plus de bonheur à chaque battement. Et dieu ce qu'il battait vite ! Entendre Endou l'appeler par son prénom, avec autant d'amour dans la voix… ça lui faisait délicieusement tourner la tête.

Le blond enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces.

_ A moi aussi, tu m'as affreusement manqué… Mamoru !

Endou l'embrassa passionnément.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait réussit à interdire à Natsumi : l'appeler par son prénom. Il n'y avait que Gouenji pour avoir le droit de l'appeler ainsi, avec cette intonation dans la voix.

Le jeune homme brun glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds de l'homme qu'il aimait alors que celui-ci enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Son autre main descendit langoureusement le long de son dos, glissant bas, très bas, avec une avidité difficile à contenir.

Leurs vêtements glissèrent sur le sol avec des bruits feutrés pendant qu'ils échangeaient de nombreux et ardents baisers.

Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

Ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer de tout leur cœur et de tout leur corps…

…

_oOo_

Endou et Gouenji se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et restèrent ainsi étroitement enlacés un long moment dans un silence confortable. Ils étaient si bien, avec leurs bras et leurs jambes entremêlés aussi intimement. Ils ne savaient même plus où finissaient le corps de l'un et où commençait celui de l'autre.

Tout était enfin redevenu presque comme 10 ans auparavant. Combien d'heures avaient-ils passées, ainsi lovés l'un contre l'autre, à parler de football, de techniques et d'entrainement.

_ Mamoru… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important… Je… Je ne peux pas m'arrêter si près du but. Je suis à deux doigts de parvenir à mes fins, concernant le football.

_ Tu veux vraiment contrôler le football, Shuuya ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Je veux le sauver !

Endou inclina la tête et se redressa sur les coudes pour dévisager son amant.

Gouenji sourit et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de lui expliquer en détail le plan qu'il avait élaboré pour protéger ce football qu'il aimait tant. Ce sport merveilleux qui lui avait permit de rencontrer l'amour de sa vie.

Endou recouvrit la main de son compagnon de la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts.

_ Tu as fait tout ça seul ?

_ Il le fallait bien.

Le jeune homme brun se rallongea contre Gouenji.

_ Alors je t'aiderai. Tu ne finiras pas ce plan tout seul, Shuuya. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pour t'aider, tu n'auras pas à te battre seul. Je ferais tout pour toi.

Le jeune homme blond embrassa son amant sur le front, profondément ému.

_ Pour l'instant, laissons les choses suivre leur court. Tu pourras réapparaître le jour où ton équipe sera en finale. En attendant, tu peux rester ici… avec moi.

Endou sourit largement et se nicha contre le blond avec un soupir satisfait.

Rester là, avec son Gouenji, à s'embrasser, et beaucoup plus, à longueur de journée, c'était vraiment le rêve. Et il pourrait profiter des moments où son amant devrait s'absenter pour régler le problème que représentait Natsumi. Divorcer, ça ne devait pas être si compliqué, après tout ! Surtout avec un ami aussi intelligent que Kidou qui ne devrait pas rechigner à lui venir en aide. Et après tout ça, Endou pourrait enfin construire son avenir avec Gouenji. Ils avaient perdu tant d'années, mais ils n'avaient même pas 25 ans. Il leur restait toute la vie pour s'aimer !

Le jeune homme brun sourit malicieusement et posa sa main sur la hanche de Gouenji. Il promena sa main avec langueur sur sa peau et s'amusa de le sentir s'abandonner complètement entre ses bras, le souffle soudainement plus lourd.

Ils s'embrassèrent profondément, passionnément, leurs bouches ne se séparant que de brefs instants avant de se chercher de nouveau avec une avidité renouvelée. Leurs corps s'unirent pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques heures, leurs deux cœurs l'étant déjà depuis bien longtemps.

Après l'enfer, leurs retrouvailles avaient véritablement le gout du paradis…

…


End file.
